Mario Pinball Land
Wii U Virtual Console |genre=Pinball |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console (Wii U) |input= |media= }} Mario Pinball Land (known as Super Mario Ball in Japan and Europe) is a video game that was developed by Fuse Games and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance and released in 2004. It was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in Europe and Australia on September 11, 2014, Japan on September 17, 2014, and in North America on November 27, 2014. Story General The story takes place in an amusement park called The Fun Fair. Mario, some Toads and Princess Peach are waiting in line to try a ride called the Air Cannon. To ride it, the rider must be turned into a ball first via the Spherasizer, after which they are shot out of the cannon. The Toad who tries it first has fun. As Peach is about to take her turn, two Goombas appear and change the direction the cannon is aiming toward Bowser's Castle. Mario then uses the Spherasizer to turn into a ball himself to go save Peach. At the end of the game, Mario confronts Bowser inside his castle. When Bowser is defeated, he is launched out of the castle. Mario and Peach, after returning to normal, are riding the roller coaster on the final screen. From the instruction booklet Princess in Peril!? During the unveiling ceremony for the new “Sky Cannon” at the Fun Fair, Princess Peach was accidentally blasted off to Bowser’s castle! The Sky Cannon, an amazing new transportation device that launches people to new destinations, got off to a rocky start because of this shocking turn of events. According to eyewitnesses, the mishap occurred when a pair of shady Goombas altered the cannon’s direction. Within moments, they had locked up the castle, with Princess Peach trapped inside! Mario to the rescue! Without a moment’s hesitation, Mario leapt into a cannon to rescue Princess Peach. If Mario collects four Star Keys, he’ll be able to get into Bowser’s Castle. To do that, he’ll need to confront many challenges and defeat the bosses who hold those keys! Will he be able to rescue Princess Peach? How does it work? Before you can ride the Sky Cannon, a special “Pinballer” squeezes you into a ball, so that you can fit into the cannon’s barrel. The Pinballer also makes you surprisingly rubbery, so that you bounce harmlessly when you land! Characters Playable *Mario Minor *Peach *Toad *Bowser Bosses *Petey Piranha *PorcupufferNintendo Power issue 185 (November 2004), p. 117 *Egyptian Koopa *Big Boo *Bowser Enemies *Goombas *KoopasNintendo Power issue 185 (November 2004), p. 116 *Pokeys *Shy Guy *Shy Guy on Skates *Flying Shy Guys *Boos *Cheep-Cheep *Spiny Cheep-Cheep[https://i.imgur.com/fOYyN97.jpg Super Mario Ball Shogakukan book] *Snakes *Penguin *Freezie *Mr. Blizzard *Bumbler *Lakitu *Spikeys *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp *Bob-omb *1-Up Moles *Klepto *Thwomp *Armored Koopas Worlds *The Fun Fair **Haunted House *Frosty Frontier Stage **Shipwreck *Grassy Greens Stage *Shifting Sands Stage *Fiery Stage **Bowser's Castle Items The following items can be bought from Toad or Mario can find them in ? Blocks. *Coin - The currency; allows Mario to buy items. *Blue Coin - Allows Mario to play special minigames to earn Stars. *1-Up Mushroom - Gives the player an extra ball. *Blue Pipe - Puts a blue pipe on the bottom of the screen, preventing Mario from falling. *Yoshi Egg - Gives the player a Yoshi Egg as a second ball. *Super Mushroom - Temporarily grows Mario to a larger size. *Star - Makes Mario invincible, allowing him to instantly defeat any enemies. *Mini Mushroom - Temporarily shrinks Mario, allowing him to enter small passages. *Lightning - Deals a hit to all enemies on-screen. *Special Egg - A red egg with white stars and the rarest item in the game (only 4 can be found); gives the combined effects of Super Mushroom, Star, Yoshi Egg, and Blue Pipe.Brian. (December 16, 2014). Mario Pinball Land (Gameboy Advance): Red Yoshi Egg. Retro Achievements. Retrieved December 4, 2015. Development After Adrian Barritt and Richard Horrocks founded Fuse Games, they wanted to pitch a pinball game to Nintendo. Figuring that they needed to make an impact before Nintendo would speak to them, Barritt and Horrocks made a demo consisting of what they figured would be the first and last areas of the game. Afterward, they went to Seattle to pitch the game to Nintendo of America and were approved. The game was developed for the Game Boy Advance rather than the Nintendo GameCube due to Fuse Games' limited resources and due to the system's similarities to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Mario Pinball Land was developed over the course of eighteen months, from September of 2002 when the company was founded to its completion in June 2004, and by a team of five people total.Fuse Games on Mario Pinball Land. IGN (September 20, 2004). Retrieved August 12, 2015. At an earlier point in development the game was simply titled "Mario Pinball" before the name was changed. Reception Mario Pinball Land received mixed reviews at launch. While most reviewers praised the game's graphics at release, the game was mostly criticized for its difficulty and overall gameplay. It was also criticized for its short length and relative lack of replay value. Staff Mario Pinball Land was developed by Fuse Games, who would later go on to develop more pinball-based games for Nintendo. The entirety of the game was developed by a team of five people: Adrian Barritt, Richard Horrokcs, Cai Remrod, Keith Ainslie, and Kevin Ayre. Shigeru Miyamoto was the game's main producer. Gallery Pinballmario.jpg|Mario Peach MPL artwork.jpg|Peach Toad ball MPL artwork.jpg|Toad Bowser MPL artwork.jpg|Bowser BossPakkun.png|Petey Piranha Bigboopinball.png|Big Boo with four Boos Media Names in other languages External links *Japanese website *Japanese Virtual Console website *North American website *European website References